Need
by u.r.in.trouble
Summary: Finally the female takes control  ... A small fantasy of a vampiric bones


Title: Need  
>Pairing: Inspired by BoothBones  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warnings: This story contains female domination and pegging if this offends you, please do not read.

Note: My first attempt at a Bones/Booth story. I know the characters are a bit OOC, but I believe Brennan is not the type of woman to shy away from things and I believe she would have even more need as a vampire. Booth I believe would do anything for the woman he loves.

Short summary: Finally the female takes control ... A small fantasy of a vampiric bones.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Need

The red leather of the harness felt soft against her skin as she tightened the straps and the contrast against her skin was strong. Staring down at his body lax beneath her own she picked up the dildo and caressed it gently. Her eyes locked on his as she slowly slipped it through the hole adjusting it against herself.

His eyes grew wider, his breathing heavier catching in his throat as he stared at her new appendage. It stood full against her belly rising to the occasion and a shudder jerked throughout his body as she moved closer to him.

He couldn't move... His body frozen... Her hands gripped his legs moving slowly up towards his thighs, her fingers burning their way up his body. Slowly spreading his legs she stepped between them and ran her length across his belly. He jerked and a deep groan escaped him. Her eyes narrowed and her tongue jutted out slowly wetting her lips.

Grasping herself with one hand she moved her shaft towards his entrance as her other hand forced him to remain open.

He tried to move, to force his legs close but they refused. His entire being was under her spell. He could feel it against him. Cold and hard ready to penetrate... Ready to enter... He could feel her and she was she was ready to dominate.

She was ready to take full and utter control and he could do nothing to stop her.

He felt himself grow harder, his own length tight against his belly, his precum already dripping... His fingers gripped the ground the ground beneath him, and as she pushed inside breaking the barrier, his back arched and head thrashed exposing the smooth length of his neck.

His skin taught as a scream ripped from his chest as she pumped him. Her nails digging into his thighs as she pushed all the way in and slowly pulled out. Against his will, his body moved with hers desperately craving the contact. His hips moved against hers as his legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her in deeper.

As she hit his prostate he froze, another scream thundered as she hit it again and again. His head thrashed side to side. Words he no longer understood tumbled from his mouth. Bringing her body closer to his she changed the angle of penetration hitting him deeper than before. The cords in his neck tightened as he gasped for air. Her tongue wetly kissed his chest and slowly sucked her way up. Thrusting into his mouth she Fucked him with her tongue, intimidating the penetration she provided below.

His breathing laboured as she continued to pump him. Leaving his mouth she dragged her tongue and teeth to his neck, sucking the flesh just below his ear. She could hear the rush of blood, feel it below her lips as she sucked harder at his pulse. Her teeth ached as her craving grew.

"Do it! Do it Bones... Please just do it!" The words tumbled from his mouth as he begged her to take that final step, the last of their binding.

Scraping her teeth against his skin she increased her speed, their hips grinding together forcing her deeper inside of him.

"Do it!" The words barely passed his lips as she sank her fangs into his neck. His head flung back and his body arched as he pulled her in.

Eagerly she drank, hungrily accepting the blood as it splashed her tongue. His hands grasping her hair holding her to him, as they rocked furiously against each other, she continued to feed.

Warmth coursed throughout his belly, flooding his gut. As she ripped her teeth from his neck, he came hard beneath her.

She continued to pump his body as it trashed a beyond his control. His breathing laboured as he came down from his high. Before pulling out she leaned down and licked at the blood that trailed across his shoulder. A shudder escaped him as a moan passed though his lips as she finally pulled herself from him.

He felt empty, no longer full and immediately missed having her inside of him.

Not ready to fully let her go, his legs tightened around her waist. Pulling her down, he softly kissed her lips tasting himself.

His hand slid down and his fingers wrapped around her length guiding it back to his entrance.

"Again!" Came the strangled cry, as she slid back inside.

The end...


End file.
